kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Kuroko (chapter 227)
I Am Kuroko is the two hundred and twenty seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary In the locker room, Kuroko is seated on a chair surrounded by the Generation of Miracles. With his face downcast, he asks Akashi why he did this. Akashi responds that either way the results would have been the same-Teiko’s overwhelming victory. Kuroko answers that he asked Akashi not to go easy on them. Akashi replies that he controlled the flow of the game; everyone was more focused as well. He adds that all Kuroko has is sophistry—if Kuroko really believed that they should play fairly, he should have spoken earlier. It doesn’t mean a thing if they show consideration to a team just because Kuroko’s friend is on it. Although Kise is surprised that they played against Kuroko’s friend, everyone else offers their own logic. Aomine concludes the discussion by saying that the strong should also be allowed to have fun. It’s impossible for both sides to be completely satisfied. Kuroko answers that he doesn’t know what to say; however, their victory that day was more painful than any defeat he had ever experienced in the past. Although he will never forget it, he never wants to feel that way again. Therefore, he’s quitting basketball. Weeks later, Kise and Aomine are talking as they walk through their school hall. Kise tells Aomine that Kuroko hasn’t come to school in a while. He didn’t even attend their club’s graduation ceremony. Furthermore, Momoi even went to his house several times, but he didn’t come out. They meet Midorima, who was talking to Shutoku’s Coach Nakatani. He tells them he has been thinking of going there. In another classroom, Murasakibara talks to Akashi, telling him he has been scouted by a school in Akita. Akashi responds that all of them will eventually drift apart naturally. Murasakibara asks him if he’s okay with that—they all could attend the same school although playing basketball will be really boring. Akashi states that he expected these results; Murasakibara has given the reason himself. Tetsuya probably feels the same way. Meanwhile, Kuroko goes to Meiko to see Ogiwara. Mochida, one of the basketball team’s members, meets him. He tells Kuroko that Ogiwara transferred to another school and has decided to quit basketball. The defeat against Teiko destroyed everyone, and they don’t want to play basketball anymore. Although Kuroko is shocked and upset, Mochida gives him Ogiwara’s complete message—Ogiwara doesn’t want Kuroko to quit basketball. On the day of the final, he couldn’t say anything to Kuroko, but he noticed that Kuroko’s eyes still had warmth in them. Ogiwara felt powerless against the Generation of Miracles’ cold eyes. But he really feels that Kuroko will be able to melt that ice. Finally, Mochida gives Kuroko Ogiwara’s wrist band, telling him Ogiwara wanted him to have it. Kuroko attends his middle school’s graduation ceremony. Momoi is relieved to see that he came. Afterwards, all of the Generation of Miracles meet in the gym. Akashi addresses them—he clearly states that they are all enemies now. The next time they meet will be on the basketball court. They all hate being grouped together as the Generation of Miracles. Consequently, they each decided to go to a different school with the best basketball programs. Furthermore, they all feel that each one of them is the best in the group. Therefore, the only way they can prove that is in battle where they will defeat each other—only one of them can stand at the top. This isn’t any logic involved; it’s pure instinct. Finally, Murasakibara states that Kuroko probably wouldn’t understand how they feel. As Akashi is walking away, he smiles saying that’s untrue. Kuroko hasn’t found his answer yet, but there is no question that he will join the fight-in order to prove that Kuroko’s basketball is the best way. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation